big_hollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Boo-Boo Ville 2 Part Two
Part Two is going on. Transcript *Guy: Next! *Geo N.: I thought yesterday was the worst day of my life. And yesterday was the Boo-Boo Bird Festival. *(The next morning...) *Millus N.: Nobody trusted the college president. Why, we had lots of money for a carriage. *Geo N.: Right. Even though this took longer, it still gives us good exercise and enjoy the scenery around us. *Millus: Hey, look at that. Is that a deer? *Carriage Driver: We'll be there in a jiffy. *Geo: Hey, hey, hey. We're here. *Carriage Driver: Well, hey there, guys. *Jacques: Gooooooooood morning, people. *People (Except Alphonse, Henri and two French people): Good morning, Frere Jacque! *French Guys: Bonjour! *Alphonse: I haven't seen ya in a long time! *Henri: Me neither! *Geo: Hello there. Mind if we come in? *Millus N.: I never said that Jacques was trying to act conspicious. Not by the fact Maurice died in a plane crash. So I threw him in prison. *Jacques: Ahh, my favorite friends. How goes your life? *Geo: It's quite a surprise to see a guest in here. *City Official: Would you want to stay and watch? *Jacques: That sounds like fun. But I'm in a big rush. (Runs to another floor) Catch ya on the flip side! *Geo N.: What was he up to? So Millus and I followed him, along with Jacques's four friends. *Millus: Bring in our plan to save Boo-Boo Ville. *(A table is pushed with what looked like a miniature model of Boo-Boo Ville. With them were paper models of Jacques, Maurice, Alphonse, Henri, Mayor LaBleu, the two French people, the people, and an Englishman.) *Everyone (Except Jacques): Ooooooh! *(Geo suddenly faints) *Millus: Alright, everyone. Word spread. I'm leading this with Jacques and my brother - who is now lying on the floor. (Gasps) The plan's simple. Jacques falls out of a window and his flubber will send him back up. When we follow this route, Marlee will be finally married. This'll give patience to the throngs. *Marlee: Hey, Millus. Busy day ahead. *Geo: Morning, miss. *Marlee: You've got some nerve to show your face. *Millus: I'll show a diagram of a flubber. It's a mestable compound, if you place a small amount of energy... it liberates an enormous quality of energy! I put together a little presentation. Here's the pitch of Rainbow Paradise. We open on a kite festival. A teenage boy stands by a tree flying a kite and lets go of it. He is mad. But he pulled out Rainbow Paradise and studies it as an announcer says "COMING SOON!" (Puts some boards on an easel and holds a pointer stick) Come over and look at the sales projections. When I first saw these numbers I thought there was no way, then I looked again. (Board falls) As this board shows, Rainbow Paradise per capita is way below the national average. In fact, only our neighbor town ranked lower in this survey. (Cut to Geo) Here you can see is that charitable giving (Cut to Marlee) is way down this year (Cut to Millus) leaving few options for seeking respite. Anyway, the market share for health snacks was imperceptiable among 6 to 12 year olds. (Board falls) It officially states Leon Merengue's capita is high while the people's capita is low. *Geo: Move along. *Person Off-Screen: Nothing to see here! (Millus taps board and the presentation board falls) *Millus: In conclusion, Rainbow Paradise loses weight! And it shrinks fat cells. (Board falls, revealing a person's organs) Why, it ramps up energy and metabolism! (Geo claps nervously) *Marlee: Metabolism!? *Geo: P.S. Warning: From ages nine to ninety-nine. *Millus: Rainbow Paradise is not a toy and supervised by small children. *Marlee: Also, it can kill a person and an animal. *Jacques: And it would make some of you sick. *Alphonse: Above all, do not use this product if you are pregnant. *Henri: Also do not use it when you have any medical condition. *French Guy 1: Oui. *French Guy 2: It would make it unsafe to engage in aerobic activities. *Geo N.: A few streets later, Millus and I parted our ways with Jacques and his friends. What could possibly be up to? *Millus N.: Geo and I paid for our respects by visiting Luxemdonia Estate. *Geo: You! Y-y-y-y-you're that mad scientist! *Leon: (switches light) Jacques thought I was a myth. But I'm a mither. *Geo: What are you doing here? (Frowns a bit) *Leon: Why the big frown? What's wrong? *Geo: Millus and I went to the college. We parted our ways with that inventor. A secret that I was hiding.